inuyasha and kagome
by Darkchild-aislo
Summary: inuyasha finally confesses his love for kagome and steamy things start to happen between the two.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER1 THE PHONE CALL

Kagome lay all alone in her bed hoping for to see Inuyasha's face again but knowing in her heart that it was more or less hopeless. Just then the phone rang Kagome picked it up cautiously

"Hello?" she asked softly

"Hey Kagome its me" said a familiar voice on the other end.

"Inuyasha" said Kagome in a semi-relived voice.

"Yeah it's me, who'd u think it was?" he asked a little confused

"Oh no one, it's nothing just never mind" she replied in a soft tone

"Oh ok so yeah what are you doing today Hun?" he asked sweetly.

Kagome paused for a moment "um nothing "she said

"Oh cool so like…um…I was wondering…" He stuttered. Kagome was beaming with joy _'Finally he's going to ask me out man it's about time too!'_

"Wondering what?" she asked trying to contain her excitement

"Do you want to hang out today?" he asked nervously

"Sure, where do you want to meet then?" she asked

He hesitated for a moment

"Uh how bout my place? Well that is if you want to" he said sweetly

"That sounds great , I'll be there in like ten ok" She said gleefully

"ok see you"

"bye" the overjoyed Kagome almost jumped out of her skin after she hung up the phone "OH MY GOD!OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" she cried out. Kagome's younger sister Semikya heard Kagome's ruckus and ran in

"Kagome where the hell is the fire like what wrong?" she asked

"INUYASHA JUST CALLED AND INVITED ME OVER!" She cried cheerfully grabbing a hold of Semikya and hugging her with all her might. She then let go of her sister and looked at what she was wearing" My god I look like a freaking hobo!" she cried aloud she then ripped off the clothes she was wearing and dove into her closet looking for something sensible to wear. Semikya stood there dodging the flying clothes that came at her and the occasional shoe

"Gee Kagome what's with you I've never seen you like this before, you're like going nuts." She said now sitting on Kagome's bed

"Finally I'm done!" she replied stepping out of the closet.

"Whoa!" said Semikya staring in awe at her older sister. Kagome was wearing tight blue jeans hugging her hips and a simple black tank top and a lime green chocker on her neck.

"Well? What do you think?" she asked

"Sexy!" replied Semikya. Kagome let out a sigh of relief and with that was out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 CONFESSIONS

Kagome began walking down the street filled with confidence, just then a car full of guys drove by honking at her.

"Daaaaaaaaaamn! I'd like to see those pants on my bedroom floor!" Screamed one of the boys, Kagome blushed a bit and kept going. She finally arrived at Inuyasha's house she walked up the front steps and raised her arm as if to ring the doorbell then stopped herself. _'What's wrong with me why can't I ring the doorbell like really it's just a doorbell.'_ She then gathered her courage and pressed it she breathed heavily, then the door in front of her opened and Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru was standing there.

"You must be Kagome Inuyasha hasn't shut up about you, it's pretty annoying" he said

"Yeah that's me I'm Kagome" she laughed nervously

"Hey Inuyasha you're girlfriend is here!" called Sesshomaru

"Shut up Sessomaru!"Screamed Inuyasha arriving at the door "hey." He said his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Hi." replied Kagome

"Come on in" he said. Kagome nodded and walked in. " You look really pretty" he said in a small voice hoping that she wouldn't hear, she blushed a bit. She then followed him into the living room and sat down beside him on the couch. Sesshomaru walked up behind Inuyasha "well you going to make you're move or what little bro."He said loud enough for Kagome to hear. Inuyasha punched him lightly

"Get lost Sesshomaru" he said coldly. Sesshomaru put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder

"My advice would be to put you're arm around her you moron." He replied

"SCREW OFF OK!" said Inuyasha getting angrier by the second. Sesshomaru decided to make Inuyasha even more jealous, he walked over and sat by Kagome. He put his arm around and kissed her neck softly. Kagome just sat there very uncomfortable. Sesshomaru got up and walked to the doorway

"Just do what I showed you little bro and she'll be all over you in a minute." He laughed walking out.

"Don't mind him he just likes to act like a jerk." Said Inuyasha inching closer to Kagome

"I can tell." She said smiling. He smiled back at her and moved closer, he then put his arm over her shoulder.

"Kagome …." He said quietly

"Yeah Inuyasha." She replied

"I have something to confess to you I can't hide it any longer." he said pulling her closer.

"Ok" she said knowing what was about to come.

'I like you Kagome I like you a lot." He then leaned in and placed his lips upon hers and kissed her softly. Kagome could just stare at him she felt as if he took her to heaven and back and longed to go there again. As they parted Kagome fell back into the softness of the couch

"Wow!" was all Kagome could say. She then grabbed his shirt and pulled in for another long and lingering kiss that made Inuyasha even crazier about her. Inuyasha placed his hands upon her soft back and pulled her closer. He could feel the warmth off her body so close to his and never wanted to let go. Kagome ran her hands through his long silver hair. As they were in mid- make out Sesshomaru walked in holding a bowl of chips when he laid his eyes upon his little brother the bowl slipped from his fingers and smashed on the floor. Kagome and Inuyasha let go of each other and turned to the loud noise, Sesshomaru then began to clap

"Yeah woohoo. I knew you could do it little bro!" Embarrassed Kagome began blushing and stood up and headed for the door.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 UNEXPECTED VISITS

"I have to go." she said opening the door and walking out side.

"Thanks Sesshomaru you wrecked everything." Said Inuyasha annoyed as he then ran after Kagome. "Kagome! Kagome! Wait up please." Said Inuyasha running after her and taking a hold of her wrist. She turned to him her face reddening with every passing moment. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you to get uncomfortable." She took a hold of his collar and pulled him close.

"Don't be I had a good time." She said placing a kiss upon his lips that had him craving for more.

"Oh ok." He said smiling at her.

"So…do you want to come to my place no one is home." She said biting her bottom lip.

"Alright that sounds like a plan." he said placing his hands on her back right above her pants.

"So are we going out now?" asked Kagome

"Hell yes I wouldn't give you up for the world!" He said kissing her neck

"Mmmmmmmmmm I like that that it feels so good." She said throwing her head back in pleasure.

"So do you want to head over there now or what." He asked grinning at her. She grabbed a hold of his hand and started walking towards her house , as they were walking Inuyasha kept kissing her all over her neck and face and a group of girls that Kagome knew from school drove by and started yelling at them .  
"Get a room." Screamed one of the girls

"Stupid Whore!" Screamed another one. Kagome just blew them off like it was nothing like just a fly buzzing around waiting to be swatted. They got to Kagome's house and Inuyasha picked her up and placed her back on the door as he began kissing her all over. He then let her down and she opened the door they walked in and Kagome took a hold of Inuyasha's shirt and threw him down on the couch and then climbed on top of him. He looked up at her

"Wow feisty aren't we?" he asked laughing.

"Hell yes and I just love getting what I want." She then leaned over and began kissing him. He placed his hands on her lower back and slowly began running them up her back taking her shirt with it. They then heard a knock on the door as they parted yet again Inuyasha pulled her shirt back down; she got up and opened the door. At the door stood her best friend Myaie and Damian.

"Oh hey, what's up you guys." She said breathing heavily. Damian noticed the sweat on her forehead

"What were you doing?" he asked curiously, he then looked over her shoulder and noticed Inuyasha lying there on the couch, so did Myaie

"Were we interrupting something Hun?" she asked laughing.

"No not really Inuyasha and I were just hanging out and stuff." Replied Kagome.

Damian started laughing.

"Kagome I'm sorry but you and Inuyasha just hanging out I don't believe that for a second."

"He's right you know, you've always been crazy about him." She said

"Shhhhhhhh!" snarled Kagome. "Be quiet please."

"Well you have gee!" Said Myaie pushing past Kagome and sitting on the chair beside Inuyasha. "Hey what's up Inuyasha." Said Myaie. Damian sat on the arm of the chair beside Myaie as Inuyasha sat up and then held Kagome in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 BOY'S IN THE HOUSE

"Nothing you." He replied kissing Kagome's neck softly.

"Whoa! When did this all start?" asking Damian all confused.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"Uh…. actually today." Smiled Kagome.

"Ahh I see." Replied Myaie. Inuyasha then leaned over and placed a kiss upon Kagome's soft lips. Just then Kagome's Mother arrived home.

"Kagome you know that you're not supposed to have friends over when I'm not home especially boys!" She cried out in frustration.

"Sorry mom." Replied Kagome as all four of them walked to the door and walked outside.

"Well you're coming over for my party tomorrow night right Kagome?" asked Damian. Kagome nodded. " Oh yeah Inuyasha you can come to ok."

"Sounds like a plan." Inuyasha said

"See you guys tomorrow night!"Waved Kagome as her friends left. Inuyasha then stood in front of his girl and placed his hands on her hips and held her for a while.

"Is it ok if I call you later babe?" he asked gently

"Yeah no problem there Hun." She said smiling and feeling so free so happy like nothing at that moment could go wrong. He then leaned in for the good-bye kiss as he began to pull away kagome grabbed his neck and pulled him in for another passionate kiss. The n she watched him walk down the street and disappear around the corner. She then ran back inside and up to her room. She sat on the edge of her bed longing to hear the sweet sound of Inuyasha's voice. Semikya walked in and joined her sister on the bed.

"hey so how'd it go with Inuyasha, I want all the details." She said looking at Kagome

"No you don't you're too young to know what we did." Said Kagome not even looking at her sister. Semikya stood up and threw her arms to her sides

"WHAT! Too young I'm only a year younger then you like come on!" cried Semikya angrily.

Meanwhile…

When Inuyasha arrived home Sesshomaru was waiting in the living room for him.

"Hey little bro how's the girl?" he asked trying to be a smart ass. Inuyasha threw down his keys

"screw off ok. I'm sick of you treating me like a little kid and always wanting to know what I'm doing like really why do you think you're such a ladies man, all the girl's I know hate you and think your dirt." Said Inuyasha annoyed with him. Sesshomaru stood up

"Ok dude what's your problem why are you being such a dick all of a sudden I was just joking around."He said now standing in front of Inuyasha and looking down on him.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 FIGHTS!

Sesshomaru then gave Inuyasha a playful shove, which set him. Inuyasha completely snapped and punched Sesshomaru in the face. Sesshomaru pulled out his switchblade.

"Do you want to go I'll kill you then you're little girlfriend will be all mine."Sesshomaru teased in a cruel tone. Inuyasha knocked the blade out of his hand and jumped on his brother and started pounding on him. Sesshomaru got one punch and hit Inuyasha in the eye. Inuyasha felt the sting and could feel his eye swelling he got off Sesshomaru and walked off. Sesshomaru got up he felt something trickle down from his nose he wiped the blood away and began yelling at Inuyasha

'Is that all you got? Your pathetic you know that! Your just a loser!" He yelled angered

Inuyasha turned around

"The only loser is you and I know that you know that so screw off!" he yelled then Inuyasha stormed off upstairs. He flopped down on his bed and tried to calm down before he called Kagome, but Sesshomaru just made him so mad sometimes and he hated that he let Sesshomaru get to him. He laid there for about an hour and then decided to surprise Kagome; he climbed out his window and began to walk to Kagome's in the dark. He looked at his watch '_9:45'_. He got to her house and knew he couldn't just walk in the front door so he decided to climb the trellis beside her window. He got to her window and slowly opened it, he looked in to see Kagome doing homework on her desk

"You know if my name was homework you'd be doing me on your desk right now." he said sitting in her window with a smug look on his face. Kagome turned around shocked

"Oh my god Inuyasha! What are you? What are you doing here?" she said happily as she threw her arms around him, he hugged her back.

"I just thought I'd pay you a little visit babe." he said smiling. She kissed him on the lips she then led him to her bed, which she laid on, he then lay down beside her. She lightly touched his cheek when she noticed his black eye

"Inuyasha what happened?" asked Kagome concerned

"It's nothing don't worry about It." He said

"No please tell me I don't want you to keep secrets from me." She said her eyes filled wit concern

"ok when I got home Sesshomaru was being a jerk as usual so yeah he said some stuff about you that I didn't like so I punched him and he got me yeah that's it." he said Kagome looked at him

"Awwwwwwwwwwww you defended me against your big brother awwwwww!" She said then hugged him


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 ROMANCE

"Inuyasha I love you." said Kagome snuggling close to him. He wrapped his arms around her

"I love you too Kagome." He said and he kissed her on the forehead as she fell asleep in his arms. He looked down on her as she slept _'she looks like an angel I'm so glad I have her, she's perfect_' He thought that she was so beautiful. Just the way the moonlight was falling on her was so stunning. He felt so good falling asleep next to her. The next day he awoke so refreshed and to his surprise Kagome was walking around her room in her lacey black bra and matching panties, her black hair flowing behind her.

"Hey gorgeous." He said catching her attention. She turned to him.

"Morning." she said as she climbed into her bed and hugged him. He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Hey I'm liking the outfit you going to wear it tonight?' He asked curiously. She laughed

"Maybe I will you never know." She joked. She then leaned over and placed a butterfly like kiss upon his lips. She knew that if she kept teasing Inuyasha that he would become too aggressive with her and he did. He rolled over so he was on top and began kissing her all over her body, this drove Kagome crazy, she softly dug her fingers into Inuyasha's back as she let out a soft moan of pleasure.

Just then Kagome's mother called up to her, Kagome freaked out and jumped up throwing Inuyasha on to the floor with a loud 'Bang' Kagome's mother opened the door

"What's going on here." Then she laid her eyes upon inuyasha on the floor and kagome half- naked! "OH MY GOD KAGOME!" Cried her mother as she ran out of the room shocked at the sight that just lay before her feet. Kagome's mother grasped onto the doorknob "Kagome please put some clothes on and join me out here?"

"Yes mom hold on, Inuyasha" she said turning to him, he looked at her

"Yeah I know I got to go." he said as he wrapped his arms around kissing upon her soft lip and letting go

"I'll see you tonight ok Inuyasha." She said as he headed for the window

"Totally." He said blowing her a kiss and disappearing out the window. Kagome quickly pulled on some jeans and an old faded black tank top. She went to go see her mother and the lecture that was about to come…


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7- Lectures!

Kagome walked out of her room and sat upon the sofa awaiting the conversation. Kagome's mother paced back and forth then stopped.

"Kagome what's gotten into you why are you pulling this kind of crap, like I excepted more out of you then this kind of stuff ok!" screamed her mother getting everything off her chest. Kagome looked down at her feet.

"Mom I'm sorry I guess I wasn't thinking and I don't know why I did it." She replied in a small voice.

"I know why it's that damn Inuyasha boy he's been nothing but trouble and I don't like you hanging out with him." her mother cried in anger. Kagome stood up

"But mom! I LOVE HIM!" Kagome cried out tears flowing to her eyes. She tried so hard to conceal her tears but it was no use one by one the tears flowed from her eyes.

"Kagome, I…I …I don't know what to say to you just go to your room I can't look at you right now." Said Kagome's mother shielding her eyes. Kagome fled the tears now pouring from her puffy red eyes. She ran to her room, slammed the door and flopped down on her bed as she cried into her pillow. After 30 minutes she remembered the party. She sat up and dried her tears _'Inuyasha'_ she thought '_I want to see him.'_ She went to her closet and grabbed her black mini-skirt and her baby-blue tank top and her black leather boots. She tied her hair back into a messy bun and put on some lip-gloss, and then she locked her bedroom door and slowly climbed out her window and down the trellis. She walked down the street to Damian's feeling so good like tonight would be so fun and she would forget about everything. When she got there she just let herself in.

"Hey Damian, Myaie I'm here." She called closing the door behind her. Myaie was the first one to greet her at the door.

"Wow you look so good." she said hugging her best friend

"Thanks." Replied Kagome softly. " Is Inuyasha here yet?" asked Kagome. Myaie nodded then she pointed to the den. Kagome nodded in thanks and walked slowly into the den, Inuyasha was stretched out on the couch looking bored as ever.

"Hey Hun." Said Kagome, Inuyasha jumped then saw Kagome.

"Hey, wow you look so good I'd do you right now if there wasn't anyone here." He said kissing her cheek and giving her a hug. That made Kagome smile.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8- the party!

"Want to dance babe?" asked Inuyasha holding out his hand. She took a hold of it.

"I'd love too" she said, as she let him lead her to the dance floor. She was surprised at how many people showed up. She let the music take her to another world as she was grinding with Inuyasha. She felt his hands as he held her hips, she could see the people losing them selves in the music. She was so happy _'nothing can go wrong'_ she thought _'nothing at all.' _Then some men burst through the door, no one seemed to notice them until they pulled out guns and started firing at people. Kagome felt a sharp pain in her stomach; time seemed to freeze as she fell to the ground. She could see people running for their lives, she could hear them screaming frantically as they tried to escape the shooters. She saw some as they hit the floor bleeding finally everything went black.

Inuyasha felt kagome as she was falling to the ground. He tired to grab her before she hit the floor but it was to late.

"Kagome! NO!" he screamed as he now leaned beside her unconscious body. After the men left, Inuyasha gently picked up Kagome's lifeless body with tears falling from his eyes. He found Myaie and Damian.

"OH MY GOD! KAGOME" cried Myaie now sobbing in Damian's shit; Damian rubbed her back trying to calm her.

"Inuyasha, is…is…. is she dead?" asked Damian

"I don't know I'm going to take her to the hospital." He said walking out the door, as he did police and ambulances were arriving. He walked past them still carrying her in his arms, wishing that the guys shot him instead of kagome.

He walked to the hospital, tears falling from his eyes. _'How could I have let this happen' _he thought. _'It's all my fault.'_ To him the night felt cold, he felt the dampness of the street beneath his feet. All he could do was hate himself for letting Kagome get hurt. He finally arrived at the hospital.

"SOMEONE! PLEASE HELP ME!" he cried out, the doctors turned him in confusion. "She's hurt!' he said softly looking down at her as a tear left his eye and landed on her cheek. The doctors understood and took Kagome from him; one of the nurses took Inuyasha into the waiting room for questions.

"Ok sweetie I know you're real upset but I need you to answer some questions for me ok." She asked politely. Inuyasha nodded now resting his head in his hands. "Alright can you tell me her name and age." She asked putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. He lifted his head.

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi and she's 15." He said in a small voice.

"Ok, can you tell me what happened to her." She asked trying to comfort the distraught boy.

"We were at my friend's house for a party, we were dancing and having a good time when…. when." Inuyasha broke down sobbing. "When these men came in and began firing guns and she got hit."

Inuyasha was waiting in the waiting room for hours to hear news about Kagome and how she was doing. He had fallen asleep when they finished with Kagome, the nurse tapped on his shoulder to wake him.

"Inuyasha, Hun wake up." She said softly. He sat up a little drowsy, then remembered about Kagome.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Kagome's condition!

"Oh my god! Kagome! How is she? Is she ok?" he asked frantically. The nurse looked down sadly.

"Kagome is in a coma and we don't know when she'll wake, it took us four hours in surgery to remove the bullet. I'm so sorry." She said sadly. Inuyasha buried his face in his palms.

"No no no no." he kept repeating

"Do you want to see her?" she asked kindly. Inuyasha nodded and followed the nurse to Kagome's room she stopped at the door. "I'll let you two have some time." She said walking away. Inuyasha grasped the knob and turned it slowly, he then gently pushed open the door. He laid his eyes upon Kagome's lifeless body, tears filling his eyes. As he looked upon her he could only blame himself for what happened that night, that it was only his fault. He walked over to the woman he loved attached to several different machines. He sat in the chair next to her bed, and took a hold of her hand.

"Kagome," he whispered, "I'm so sorry for letting you get hurt it's all my fault. Please wake up. You have to wake up. I love you Kagome Higurashi, I always have the moment I saw your beautiful face four years ago I've always dreamt of being with you, and now that I have you something had to go wrong. But I promise you my love I will never leave your side again." He longed to hear Kagome's sweet voice again but knew in his heart that he might not. Four years ago they had met and Inuyasha could never forget that day.

The sun shone brightly on the first day of grade seven for Inuyasha. '_I hope this year that I can make some friends' _He thought to himself. He walked around the playground like he had years before, seeing all the familiar faces he had grown up with. Only one face struck him as unfamiliar. Then the bell rang so he headed for class. He went and sat at the back of the class like he always did hearing things he's heard over and over again, things like: "hey how was your summer? Oh my god you look so good! Wow I love your hair!" '_Pretty boring people,'_ He thought '_And a pretty boring life.'_ Just then a new girl walked in. She had big brown eyes and flowing black hair. He got up and began to walk to her, when she was surrounded by a group of girls.

"Hey I love your hair!" cried one girl.

"Do you want to come sit with us?" asked another, Kagome nodded and followed the girls. She looked around the room at the other kids, her eyes met Inuyasha's and she smiled. '_Is she smiling at me?'_ he thought. He turned to see if anyone was behind him, he looked back at the girl seeing her laugh. That made him smile as well. '_oh wow she's so beautiful.'_ He thought. He then went back his seat and sat down, the teacher walked to the front of the class.

"Boys and girls, we have a new student, Kagome please stand up and introduce yourself." Kagome nodded and stood up.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and I just moved here from Sietsukia, my family and I moved into Higurashi shrine. We moved in with my grandfather, he guarded the shrine for many years but became ill so we came to live with him." She said. She sat down and looked at Inuyasha who was smiling at her, she smiled back.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10! Memories!

After the lessons were over with, the bell rang and everyone left. Kagome left in a bit of a hurry, Inuyasha followed her. He took a hold of her wrist softly,

"You're Kagome, right?" he asked gently. She smiled and nodded

"Yes I'm Kagome and I'm yet to know your name." she replied. Inuyasha let go of her wrist.

"I'm Inuyasha. Wow Kagome you're really pretty." He said. Kagome blushed a bit.

"Thank you." He leaned in as if he was about to kiss her on the cheek, when one of the girls from his class Rehmeria showed up.

"Hey Kagome you're coming over right?" She said taking Kagome's arm and walking off leaving Inuyasha just standing there feeling like such an idiot. She turned back to see his heart rip in two. She let out a sigh of sadness as her and Rehmeria left to go to the girl's house. Inuyasha kicked at the ground

"You're such an idiot!" he said aloud.

"Who's such an idiot Inuyasha?" asked Miroku as came from behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave Miroku a dirty look

"Nothing." He said coldly walking off. Miroku chased after Inuyasha and firmly grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"It's the new girl isn't it? You like her." he asked. Inuyasha just stared at the ground hoping Miroku would leave. He finally realized that Miroku wasn't going anywhere until Inuyasha told him what was up.

"So what if I do like her." Inuyasha finally blurted out

Meanwhile

"Oh my god Kagome, you shouldn't talk to Inuyasha, he's like the biggest loser ever!" Said Rehmeria. Kagome felt her heart sank.

"Well then, I won't be hanging out with that loser anytime soon." lied Kagome. They got to Rehmeria's house and went inside. Her mother had left some rice balls out for the girls. Both Kagome and Rehmeria grabbed one, and headed up stairs. They got to Rehmeria's room and kagome sat on her bed as Rehmeria showed off her room. Too kagome it looked like a typical teenage girl's room nothing special '_Wow this girl is so boring like she has no personality; she's trying to be something she's not. I don't think I should be friends with her_.' Kagome spoke up.

"um Rehmeria I totally forgot I promised my mom that I would come straight home after school, I'm really very sorry." said kagome as she took off running down the stairs and out the door. She wasn't watching where she was going and ran right into Inuyasha who was walking home. They both hit the ground with a 'Thump!' Kagome laid there on top of Inuyasha for a minute then realized he was under her. She started blushing. She pulled herself off Inuyasha, still blushing. Her face was now completely red.

"Oh my goodness," she apologized. "Are you ok uh…"

"Inuyasha." he said

"Inuyasha." She said sweetly. Inuyasha smiled.

"So, uh, Kagome where are you off to in such a hurry." Asked Inuyasha as he picked up kagome's books.

"Um no where really." She said taking her books from Inuyasha.

"Cool um do you want to get something to eat?" he asked hopefully

"Yeah sure, I'd like that." Said kagome. Inuyasha and Kagome went to McDonald's and ordered a couple of burgers; they then went and sat at a table.

"So Kagome do you have any brothers or sisters?" He asked. Kagome sipped her drink

"Yeah I have a sister Semikya, how about you Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked down at his burger.

"I have one brother Sesshomaru and we don't get along at all." He then slammed his fist on the table. Kagome looked deep into his eyes and saw the pain he was feeling she gently placed her hand on his.

"It's ok Inuyasha." she said sweetly wanting to make his pain go away. She then leaned over the table and kissed him softly on the cheek. Inuyasha looked up at her shocked at what she had done.


End file.
